


Chiaroscuro (comics)

by TBGkaru (Karukara)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 5 years after LiS game with alternation, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nathan has awful lot of secrets, Nathan story-centred, also alternation of the game will be explained later in the story, and Warren feels like enough time went by to give second chances, i will tag announce everything ahead of time, it's mostly part of a flashback than something happening explicitly, smut heavy, there's going to be mention of manipulation and sort of non-con so be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukara/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: 5 years after graduating at Blackwell academy, familiar faces see each other again, second chances are given, feelings are involved and unspoken mysteries become a problem.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lowering the amount i update to one page a day, i might change it up again depending on my drive, but for now i'm afraid i can't put more effort into it than page a day...


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though this is already tagged as an adult thingy i still feel like a putting a small disclaimer that this is in no way supposed to highlight doing drugs, i'm very much against it and i don't in any way think it helps anything, this is clearly just based on what we know about the characters from the game and from what i know about people from art schools


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic is not dead, I was just busy with other stuff and didn't have the drive to go back to this year old sketched something. didn't like the colors, didn't like the pace (it was meant to be something smaller at first so the panels and pacing are all over the place). but as you can see, i changed the style of the comic completely and once i finish the pre-done pages, i will make sure to connect it nicely to my new ones and make the pace more smooth. keep in mind, this is going to be smut heavy and very dark, bittersweet at best, comic.  
> hopefully you will still enjoy it nonetheless!


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this comic saved for years and just now decided I have the drive to continue it. For those who've seen them going around tumblr, you might finaly see the finished version, for those who are new to this, hope you will enjoy


End file.
